


Najcieplejsza gwiazda zimy

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Odkąd wróciła do Equestrii, Sunset nie może spać. I oto spędza kolejną bezsenną noc, stojąc na balkonie, szukając w gwiazdach czegoś, czego nie potrafi odnaleźć. Tym razem jednak z gwiazd spogląda na nią zatroskana księżniczka Luna.Być może wspólnymi siłami zdołają odkryć źródło problemów Sunset.





	Najcieplejsza gwiazda zimy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Warmest Star of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363195) by Deathscar. 



> Tłumaczenie: ReedMan  
> Korekta: KamikDwa oraz Midday Shine  
> Prereading: Zandi

– Noc jest o wiele piękniejsza, niż zapamiętałam.

Sunset pochyliła się do przodu, wychylając głowę i kopyta z okna zamku. Jej oczy były zwrócone na błyszczące gwiazdy, które widniały nad Ponyville, zauważając, jak każda z nich wydawała się promieniować swoją własną osobowością, błyskając swoim własnym niepowtarzalnym rytmem. Dostrzegła śnieg, który spadł z chmur powyżej, tworząc niewielki stos na parapecie. Księżyc był najjaśniejszy ze wszystkiego w zasięgu wzroku, lśnił życiem i wigorem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

– W Liceum Canterlot noc zawsze wydawała mi się taka przypadkowa. – Sunset wymamrotała te słowa, jakby bała się, że ktoś ją usłyszy. – Ale tutaj wszystko wygląda, jakby było w jakimś…

– Celu?

Słysząc to, Sunset zakrztusiła się z przerażenia. Położyła kopytko na klatce piersiowej, próbując uspokoić łomoczące serce, gdy księżniczka Luna z wdziękiem zstępowała przez okno.

– Przepraszamy, nie chciałyśmy cię przestraszyć. – Luna usiadła obok Sunset, która patrzyła na nią z niemym podziwem. – Musisz być Sunset Shimmer. Miło cię poznać.

– T-tak. – Sunset pokręciła głową, próbując otrząsnąć się z oszołomienia. – Mnie również, księżniczko Luno. – Nagle odskoczyła od okna, fala paniki spłynęła po jej twarzy. – Przepraszam! Minęło już tak dużo czasu! Zapomniałam…

Luna cicho zachichotała.

– Nie ma potrzeby się nam kłaniać, Sunset Shimmer. Jesteśmy tu tylko po to, aby z tobą porozmawiać.

– O-och? Naprawdę? – Sunset wyprostowała się z niepełnego ukłonu i ponownie usiadła, przeczesując kopytkiem grzywę. – Cóż, miałam na myśli: o czym? Jestem pewna, że nie jestem najciekawszą osob… kucykiem, z którym można porozmawiać.

– Nie zgadzamy się z tobą. Jak i nasza siostra – powiedziała Luna z wesołym uśmieszkiem.

– M-masz na myśli to, że Celestia cię wysłała, abyś porozmawiała ze mną? – Sunset spojrzała na Lunę z przerażeniem.

Luna roześmiała się jeszcze raz.

– Skądże. Celestia po prostu lubi rozmawiać o tobie. Ale jesteśmy tu, by omówić inną kwestię.

– Och… – Sunset spojrzała w dół, na parapet okienny, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas. – Więc w jakiej sprawie tu przybyłaś?

– Nie sypiasz najlepiej, odkąd powróciłaś do Equestrii, prawda? – Luna mówiła znacznie poważniejszym tonem, gdy patrzyła na wioskę.

Sunset podniosła głowę, lekko otwierając usta.

– S-skąd wiedziałaś?

– Znamy sny wszystkich naszych podd… ehem, obywateli. Naszym zadaniem jest patrolowanie świata snów, aby upewnić się, że wszyscy śpią spokojnie. – Luna odwróciła się do Sunset, marszcząc brwi. – Twoje sny wyjątkowo cię dręczą.

Sunset spojrzała na swoje kopytka i potarła je delikatnie.

– Sądzę, że to tobie powinnam dziękować za wyciąganie mnie z nich?

Luna westchnęła ciężko.

– Chciałybyśmy zrobić coś więcej. Obawiamy się jednak, że ratowanie cię od nich noc po nocy jest jedynie tymczasowym rozwiązaniem.

– W-więc… jakie jest trwałe?

– Wierzymy, że już znasz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

Przez kilka sekund obie klacze otaczała cisza. Ucichło nawet typowe cykanie świerszczy. To sprawiło, że Sunset zastanawiała się, czy czas i świat wokół nich przestały się poruszać. Gdy tylko otworzyła usta, by przerwać tę ciszę, Luna zaczęła mówić.

– Co cię tak przeraziło, Sunset Shimmer?

Sunset zastanowiła się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedziała.

– Nie… nie wiem.

– Jesteś pewna? – zapytała Luna bez wahania.

Sunset poczuła, jak jej serce tonie w słowach Luny. Obejrzała się w lewo, wpatrując się w łóżko, które znajdowało się w jej komnacie.

_ Dlaczego w ogóle próbowałaś kłamać? Wiedziałaś, że to nie zadziała. _

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Sunset powiedziała:

– Martwię się, że wciąż mi nie wybaczyła.

– Ach, tak. – Na beznamiętnej twarzy Luny w końcu pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

– Po tym wszystkim… wszystkim, co zrobiłam. To nie jest coś, co można tak po prostu przebaczyć. Niezależnie, jak bardzo będę się starała sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej.

– Celestia czasami wydaje się poważna, przyznajemy to.

Usłyszawszy słowa Luny, Sunset znów skupiła się na niej, uniosła brew i otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć. Jednak równie szybko zamknęła je, uciszając słowa, zanim zdążyła je wypowiedzieć.

Zdezorientowana Luna przechyliła głowę w kierunku Sunset, ale kontynuowała:

– Jednak odkąd wróciłaś przez ten portal, nie przestaje się uśmiechać. Wątpię, żeby nadal żywiła wobec ciebie urazę za twoje dawne czyny.

– R-racja. – Sunset poczuła, jak zbłąkany płatek śniegu ląduje na jej kopytku, po czym delikatnie go strąciła. – Prawdopodobnie nie – powiedziała przyciszonym głosem.

Luna przez kilka chwil postukała lekko kopytem w podbródek, po czym uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– Czy miałabyś chęć iść z nami na spacer?

– Spacer? Gdzie? Jest środek nocy, nie ma co robić.

– Cóż, jak sama powiedziałaś – Luna wstała i zrobiła kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi sypialni Sunset – noc jest piękna. Czy jest lepszy sposób, aby jej doświadczyć, niż przechadzka bez kucyków dookoła?

Sunset chciała odmówić, ale kiedy w myślach zadała sobie pytanie „Dlaczego nie?”, nie znalazła odpowiedniej odpowiedzi.

_ I tak nie zamierzałam iść spać. _

Wzruszając ramionami, zeskoczyła z siedzenia przy oknie, po czym za pomocą magii podniosła fioletowy szalik i zawiązała go sobie na szyi.

– Nie będziemy długo na zewnątrz, prawda?

– Chciałybyśmy zaznaczyć, że po tysiącu lat na Księżycu nasze rozumienie słowa „długo” może różnić się od twojego – powiedziała Luna z uśmieszkiem, lewitując pomarańczową czapkę na głowę Sunset. – Ale daj nam kilka sekund, mamy list do wysłania.

– Pisz tak długo, jak zechcesz, księżniczko Luno.

– „Luna” absolutnie by wystarczyło.

Sunset kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem.

– Więc spotkajmy się przy głównej bramie, kiedy skończysz.

– Zgoda.

I tak Sunset ruszyła w dół, schodząc po stopniach zamku Twilight. Gdy znalazła się poza zasięgiem wzroku, Luna wyczarowała kartkę papieru oraz pióro i zaczęła pisać. Po kilku sekundach pisania szybko zwinęła pergamin i sprawiła, że zniknął w obłoku niebieskiego dymu. Po czym zaczęła kłusem schodzić po schodach, na jej ustach malował się chytry uśmieszek.

*

– Wiesz, kiedy się jest poza Equestrią przez długi czas, zapomina się o… różnych rzeczach. – Sunset przeciągnęła lekko kopytkiem po stosie śniegu, obserwując, jak biały puch unosi się powoli w powietrze.

– Znamy to uczucie. – Luna utkwiła wzrok w jednorożcu przed sobą, obserwując mały uśmiech na jej twarzy. – Kiedy wróciłyśmy, także musiałyśmy się dostosować. – Przerwała, dostrzegając małego kucyka ze śniegu z brakującym kopytem stojącym przed domem. Otaczając niebieską aurą pobliską warstwę śniegu, Luna uformowała ją w idealny cylindryczny kształt i dopasowała go do bałwanka. – … _ Ja _ musiałam się dostosować.

Sunset uśmiechnęła się ciepło na widok działań Luny, jednak szybko zmarszczyła brwi, gdy zaczęła mówić:

– Wracając po tylu latach, pewnie niełatwo ci było stanąć twarzą w twarz z siostrą.

– Zais… – Luna odchrząknęła. – Tak. Rozważały… rozważałam pozostanie na Księżycu przez kolejny tysiąc lat, byle tylko nie czuć się winną za na… swoje czyny.

Sunset zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Stojąc cicho i w osłupieniu, mogła tylko patrzeć, jak Luna kłusowała, a jej gwieździsta grzywa i ogon płynęły za nią.

– Wiele kucyków nie rozumie, że najtrudniejszą częścią nie było, kiedy spotkałyś… spotkałam ją po raz pierwszy. Były nią następne tygodnie, miesiące, a nawet lata, kiedy nie byłam pewna, czy Celestia…

– Naprawdę mi wybaczyła po tak długim czasie – powiedziały zgodnie oba kucyki. Odwróciły się, by spojrzeć sobie w twarz zszokowanym spojrzeniem, choć owo spojrzenie szybko się ociepliło.

– Nie było łatwo porozmawiać z moją siostrą, gdy wróciły… wróciłam. Zachowywała się tak, jakby nic się między nami nie wydarzyło. Traktowała mnie z nieskończoną życzliwością, cierpliwością i zrozumieniem. Ale…

– To tylko potęgowało ból wywołany wspomnieniem zła, które uczyniłaś, nieprawdaż? – zapytała Sunset.

– Tak. Wiesz, jak to jest?

– Tak. Miałam kogoś… – Sunset sięgnęła po szalik, mocniej przyciskając fioletową odzież do szyi – …kogoś takiego.

– Wkrótce jednak uświadomiłam sobie, że kucykiem, który najbardziej mnie nienawidził… byłam ja. – Luna zatrzymała się na rynku Ponyville. Kramy, bez kucyków lub produktów, stały wokół nich, pokryte śniegiem. Nawet lampy naftowe na ławkach stały w ciemności. – Cały strach, poczucie winy i żal, jakie odczuwałam, pochodziły ode mnie. I to właśnie mnie prześladowało przez cały ten czas.

Sunset zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w dal.

– Czy kiedykolwiek to pokonałaś?

– Dzięki pomocy kilkorga przyjaciół, tak. Pomogli mi skonfrontować się z moimi najgorszymi obawami, abym mogła iść dalej.

Sunset przygryzła wargę, próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa do powiedzenia.

– W-wiesz, co jest moim największym strachem, Luno?

– Powiedz. Być może, tak jak pomogli mi przyjaciele, i ja mogę ci pomóc.

Sunset wzięła głęboki oddech, zaczynając mówić:

– Po tym, jak uciekłam z Equestrii, myślałam, że Celestia pójdzie za mną, błagając mnie, bym wróciła. Jednak… – Przerwała. – Ona nigdy tego nie zrobiła. Zamiast tego dowiedziałam się, że Celestia… zastąpiła mnie. I nie tylko moja zamienniczka okazała się lepszą uczennicą niż ja, ale i osiągnęła więcej, niż ja kiedykolwiek bym zdołała. – Łzy zaczęły płynąć z oka Sunset. – Nie wróciłam do Equestrii między innymi dlatego, że martwiłam się, że zastanę ten świat taki, jaki był, nie, lepszy, niż gdy go opuściłam. Ta myśl przeraziła mnie, ponieważ poczułam się, jakbym była… nieważna. I że Equestria, Celestia i wszyscy inni mieli się lepiej beze… beze mnie. – Sunset zwiesiła nisko głowę, łzy spływały jej po policzku, po czym spadały na śnieg.

– Zostawiłam w tyle tak wiele, a wszyscy po prostu poszli dalej. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, którym boję się stawić czoła. Tak wiele kucyków… tak wielu przyjaciół. Boję się, że ona za mną nie tęskni. Boję się, że nie będę kochana; tak się musiała czuć, kiedy odeszłam.

– Masz na myśli Celestię?

Sunset nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego zamknęła mocno oczy i pozwoliła, by jej szlochy wypełniły ciszę. Nagle poczuła kopytko na karku. Zaskoczona otworzyła oczy i poczuła, że jest wciągana w miękki uścisk.

– Najdroższa Sunset, nie wiem, o kim mówisz, ale jeśli jednym z twoich zmartwień jest moja siostra, pozwól, że powiem ci kilka słów na pocieszenie. Nie potrafię opisać ogromu bólu i smutku, z jakimi Celestia mówiła o tobie od mego powrotu. Powiedziała mi, że nie przyszła po ciebie, ponieważ uważała siebie za źródło twojego bólu i myślała, że znajdziesz swoją własną drogę, jeśli będziesz zdana na siebie. Przez lata wątpiła, czy była dla ciebie dobrym mentorem. – Luna trzymała Sunset na odległość kopyta, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Pozwól, że cię zdradzę ci małą siostrzaną tajemnicę. Kiedy Twilight powiedziała Celestii o tym, ile się nauczyłaś i jak dorosłaś w ludzkim świecie, pękło jej serce. Czy wiesz, dlaczego, Sunset Shimmer?

Sunset po prostu patrzyła na Lunę z zakłopotaną miną, niecierpliwie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Ponieważ wierzyła, że bez niej jest ci lepiej.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Sunset zamknęła oczy i zaczęła szlochać. Wskoczyła prosto w sierść Luny, czując, jak łzy płyną z jej oczu. Luna owinęła swoje kopyta wokół szlochającej klaczy, śnieg wokół nich łagodnie prószył.

– Lepiej, Sunset Shimmer? – zapytała Luna, lewitując chusteczkę w jej stronę.

Sunset kiwnęła głową, ocierając ostatnie łzy z oczu.

– Powinnyśmy wrócić i się ogrzać. – Luna uśmiechnęła się, stając z powrotem na swoje kopyta. Po tym, jak Sunset wstała, obie zaczęły kłusować z powrotem. Pierwsze kilka kroków szły w ciszy, dopóki głos Sunset nie przełamał sztywnego powietrza wokół nich.

– Czy kiedykolwiek czułaś się niepotrzebna, Luno? Jakbyś… nie była ważna?

W odpowiedzi Sunset usłyszała lekki chichot.

– Wróciłam po tysiącu lat, aby przekonać się, że moja siostra wznosiła zarówno Słońce, jak i Księżyc, zajmowała się sprawami światowymi i uczyła dwa jednorożce, by stały się nadzieją dla Equestrii i nie tylko. Equestria rozkwitła, a nasi obywatele nadal cieszyli się, gdy mnie nie było. Przypuszczam, że można powiedzieć, że czułam się trochę „niepotrzebna”.

Sunset spąsowiała i spojrzała w dół, czując na sobie gorącą falę wstydu i poczucia winy. Bez ostrzeżenia poczuła, że ktoś ją lekko trącił. Kiedy podniosła głowę, zobaczyła, że Luna patrzy na nią z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Chociaż zajęło mi to dużo czasu i wymagało mnóstwa przemyśleń, uświadomiłam sobie coś ważnego. Przypomniałam sobie, że mam rolę dla swoich obywateli, w której moja siostra nigdy nie mogłaby mnie zastąpić, nawet podczas mojej tysiącletniej nieobecności – powiedziała Luna z nutą dumy w głosie.

– Co to za rola? – zapytała ciekawie Sunset, unosząc brew.

– Dbanie o moich poddanych, kiedy odpoczywają. Dowiadywanie się, co może powodować ich niespokojny sen. – Luna podeszła bliżej, szepcząc: – I zabieranie ich na nocne spacery. – Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Sunset, która uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie. – Wszystkie te rzeczy uświadomiły mi, że chociaż moja siostra doskonale radzi sobie z krajem, potrzebuje kogoś, kto poradziłby sobie z kucykami. Kto by czuwał nad nimi, kiedy są najsłabsi i prowadził ich na dobrą drogę. – Róg Luny zalśnił błękitem, okalając zawalony domek ze śniegu i ustawiając go z powrotem. – To jest moja rola.

– Pewnie któregoś dnia znajdę swoją.

– Nie wątpię, że już to zrobiłaś. – Luna odwróciła się, dostrzegając zdziwione spojrzenie Sunset. – Znam tylko kilka istot, które zapuściły się w inny świat i przystosowały tak dobrze, jak ty. I wciąż udało ci się uratować ich przed niebezpieczną equestriańską magią. Twoje czyny są naprawdę wyjątkowe.

Sunset westchnęła lekko.

– Chyba tak.

– Jednak nie sądzę, że to tutaj znajduje się twoje największe osiągnięcie. Tak, mogłabym wymienić tylko kilka istot, które zrobiły to, co zrobiłaś. Jednak jeszcze mniej jest tych, którzy by tak gorliwie naprawiali swoje dawne błędy. Którzy by naprawdę dobrze radzili sobie z przyjaciółmi, a co ważniejsze, z samymi sobą. Z tego obie powinnyśmy być dumne.

Sunset uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– Dziękuję, księżniczko Luno. – Chciała powiedzieć o wiele więcej, ale jej ogromny zasób słów zgubił się w jej rozbieganych myślach.

Wkrótce dotarły do bram zamku Twilight. Luna położyła kopytko na ozdobnych drzwiach i lekkim pchnięciem otworzyła je.

– Czy mogę zadać ci pytanie, Sunset Shimmer?

– Oczywiście. – Sunset zrobiła kilka kroków, patrząc na księżniczkę Lunę.

– Czy uda ci się wreszcie dobrze odpocząć dziś w nocy?

– Ja… zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

– Czy coś cię nadal przeraża? Czy jest jeszcze coś, z czym mogę pomóc?

Obie klacze ruszyły po schodach, zatrzymując się tuż przed drzwiami do pokoju Sunset.

– To nic, księżniczko Luno. – Sunset pokręciła głową. – Bardzo mi pomogłaś.

– Sunset. – Luna zbliżyła się do niej z wyrazem troski na twarzy. – Moja siostra nie była jedyną, z którą bałaś się spotkać po swoim powrocie, prawda?

Sunset z niedowierzaniem spojrzała w górę. Jej usta były otwarte, ale nie wypowiedziała ani słowa.

– Kiedy rozmawiałaś ze mną dziś wieczorem, mówiłaś o „niej”. Na początku myślałam, że to Celestia. Jednak teraz widzę, że twój strach leży gdzieś indziej. Przed kimś innym.

– Luno…

Kładąc kopyto na drzwi sypialni Sunset, księżniczka powiedziała:

– Być może nadszedł czas, aby zmierzyć się z tym strachem.

Luna łagodnie pchnęła drzwi. W chwili, gdy się rozdzieliły, w luce pojawiła się jasna pomarańczowa poświata. Sunset niepewnie zajrzała do swojego pokoju. Na zagłówku jej łóżka siedział dobrze jej znany ptak.

– F-Filo… Filomina… – wyjąkała Sunset, drżącym krokiem wchodząc do pokoju. Kiedy feniks zauważył zbliżającą się klacz, podniósł wysoko głowę i odwrócił się. – Filomino, przepraszam. Ja… Nigdy nie chciałam cię zostawić. Po prostu… Nie wiedziałam, jak portal cię zmieni. Nie wiedziałam, czy byś to przeżyła! – Feniks nie zareagował, za to odwrócił się jeszcze bardziej. Łzy zaczęły wypełniać oczy Sunset. – P-prawda jest taka, że wiedziałam, że popełniam wielki błąd, a ty byłaś ostatnią istotą w Equestrii, której chciałam zadać cierpienie.

Sunset rzuciła okiem na feniksa, który odwrócił się do niej plecami.

– Ale to wszystko to są tylko wymówki. Miałam się tobą opiekować. Byłam przy tobie, kiedy się wyklułaś i powinnam być przy tobie do końca. Zamiast tego uciekłam, gdy się przestraszyłam. Zniknęłam, nawet się nie żegnając. – Odwróciła wzrok, jej głos załamał się i zadrżał. – Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo cię to zabolało. Nigdy nie powinnam była cię zostawić, niezależnie od tego, przez co przechodziłam – wyjąkała, robiąc jeszcze kilka kroków w stronę ptaka. – Rozumiem, jeśli mi nie wybaczysz. Ja… ja też bym sobie nie wybaczyła. Ale przepraszam. A jeśli musimy zacząć od zera – Sunset opuściła głowę i upadła na ziemię z oczami pełnymi łez – to zrobię to.

Nagle Sunset poczuła, jak coś ląduje na jej głowie. Spojrzawszy w górę, dostrzegła szeroki, łobuzerski uśmiech Filominy, wlepiającej w nią wzrok. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, śmiejąc się głośno.

– Ty mały łobuzie… Wciąż taka sama po tych wszystkich księżycach, co? – Feniks natychmiast wzbił się w powietrze, skrzecząc radośnie, kiedy zanurzył się w kopytach Sunset.

Sunset padła na podłogę, śmiejąc się i płacząc. Szybko potargała pióra Filominy, chichocząc przy tym jak mała klaczka. Lata wspomnień powróciły do jej umysłu, przytłaczając jej emocje.

Feniks wydobył z siebie dwa skrzeki.

– Też za tobą tęskniłam, Filciu. Dziękuję, że na mnie czekałaś. I naprawdę przepraszam za wszystko, co zrobiłam. Ale jestem gotowa to naprawić. – Filomina wydała kolejny wesoły skrzek, a Sunset otarła łzy. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł i usiadła wyprostowana. Wyciągając kopyto do przodu, napotkała spojrzenie Filominy. Zaledwie sekundę później Filomina podfrunęła w górę, zapikowała w dół i przysiadła na czekającym kopycie Sunset. Widok sprawił, że Sunset głośno zachichotała, wypełniając powietrze nieskończoną radością. – Ciągle pamiętasz. Oczywiście, że ciągle pamiętasz…

Luna obserwowała to w milczeniu. Powoli odsunęła się, zerkając przez okno na nieboskłon. Okalając księżyc niebieską poświatą, powoli obniżała go, aż znalazł się za horyzontem. Gdy zniknął, słońce wzeszło od wzgórz na wschodzie, odpędzając ciemność nocy swoimi pierwszymi promieniami pomarańczowego światła. Luna wpatrywała się w scenę, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, jak tylko mogła.

_ Nie sądzę, że ten widok kiedyś mi się znudzi. _

– Księżniczko Luno? – zawołał głos za jej plecami. Odwróciła się i dostrzegła Twilight na korytarzu, wciąż ubraną w piżamę. – Co tutaj robisz?

Luna uśmiechnęła się do niej.

– Dzień dobry, Twilight Sparkle. – Dobrze się wyspałaś?

– Cóż, tak. Ale nie odpowiedz…

– Dobrze to słyszeć. Czy mogę zaproponować rozmowę z Sunset? Ma ci wiele do powiedzenia.

– Sunset? – Twilight odłożyła pomarańczową opaskę na oczy, zwisającą z jej rogu i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. – O czym miałabym… – Jednak kiedy się odwróciła, Luna zniknęła z jej pola widzenia. Twilight podeszła do drzwi i stuknęła w nie kilka razy, zanim usłyszała skrzekot ze środka…

*

Luna weszła do salonu, omijając rozpalony kominek. Blask rogu sprawił, że szal wokół jej szyi przemknął w powietrzu i wylądował miękko na pobliskim wieszaku na ubrania.

– Miałaś fajną noc, Luno? – zapytał głos, po którym nastąpił głośny łyk.

– Rozumiem, że dostałaś mój list? – zapytała Luna, nawet nie zerkając na stolik do kawy.

– Mhm. Chyba że myślałaś, że Filomina pokonała cały ten dystans o własnych siłach?

Luna dotarła do niebieskich drzwi, które znajdowały się na drugim końcu pokoju. Zanim jednak zdążyła wejść, kolejne pytanie zatrzymało ją w miejscu.

– Wszystko z nią… w porządku?

– Z Filominą czy z Sunset Shimmer?

– Z obiema.

– Kiedy je ostatnio widziałam, te dwie były nierozłączne.

Przez chwilę nie było między nimi ani słowa.

– Tak, tak też ostatnio je widziałam… – mruknął głos.

– Nie musisz się martwić. Pogodziły się.

– Przypuszczam, że masz rację. Cóż, idź i odpocznij. Dobranoc, Luno.

Luna otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju. Zrobiła krok, ale odwróciła się w stronę stołu i kucyka siedzącego za nim.

– Będziesz za nią tęsknić.

– Hm? Za kim? Za Filominą? Czy za Sunset?

Luna uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc, że obie znają odpowiedź, która zaraz ma nadejść. Niemniej jednak powiedziała to z chichotem i odrobiną dumy w głosie.

– Za obiema.


End file.
